Jonny Quest: El nuevo Ninja
by marciie1996
Summary: Habían pasado ocho años desde que Jonny, Jessie y Hadji borraron a Surd del ciberespacio. Todo había terminado... o eso creían.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I "LA FELICIDAD"

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Jonny, Jessie y Hadji derrotaron a Surd en Questworld.

Era el cumpleaños 21 de Jonny, y su padre fue a despertarlo

"Jonny, despierta" dijo su padre dr. Benton Quest.

"¿Que sucede papá?" respondió Jonny.

"Baja las escaleras, hay una sorpresa para tí"

"¡¿De verdad?!" respondió Jonny muy emocionado.

Jonny bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y se alegró enormemente al ver lo que había en la cochera.

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, UN AUTO NUEVO!"

"Ya no vas a tomar el autobús para ir a la universidad"

Al final del día todos estaban cenando y celebrando el cumpleaños de Jonny. Estaban Jessie, quien ahora es su novia, su hermano (adoptado) Hadji y Race Bannon.

A la mañana siguiente Jonny se fue a la universidad y saludó a su nuevo amigo proveniente de Japón Takashi Hayabusa.

"¿Qué te sucede Takashi?"

"No es nada"

"Te noto algo triste"

"Volvi a pelearme con mi padre"

Takashi había tenido una discusión con su padre que se encontraba en Osaka por "cuestiones de trabajo". Takashi tenía algún tiempo sin ver a su padre desde que decidió estudiar en Estados Unidos.

Jonny y Takashi compartían los mismos gustos por el anime y las peluculas de ninjas, a tal punto que Takashi se había traido la antigua espada ninja de su padre.

"Esta espada es parte de una leyenda que cuenta que un antiguo guerrero ninja usó la espada para derrotar a

un enemigo muy poderoso llamado Orochimaru"

"Vaya, eso es sorprendente pero ¿de donde obtuvieron la espada?"

"No puedo decirlo, se lo prometí a mi padre"

El timbre para la clase comenzó a sonar y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.


	2. UN VIEJO Y UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Un criminal japonés se encontraba en una mansión abandonada y caminando por todo el lugar, buscando un lugar para esconderse de la policía, encontró una vieja máquina de realidad virtual y decidió encenderla para saber que ocurría.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!" gritó con miedo.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás accidentalmente accionó un interruptor y un hombre comenzó a salir del portal que se activó.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el criminal al hombre que salió del portal.

"¿Qué año es este?" preguntó el hombre que salió del portal.

"2008" le contestó el criminal.

"Han pasado siete años desde que me borraron del ciberespacio. Ese niño Jonny Quest pagará por lo que me hizo."

"Un momento, ¿dijiste Jonny Quest?"

"¿Lo conoces?" le preguntó el hombre misterioso.

"Por su culpa me encarcelaron en Tokio. Actualmente tiene 21 años." le respondió el criminal.

"Oh, que olvidadizo soy. Permíteme presentarme, soy Surd. Un viejo enemigo de Quest". Dijo el hombre que se encontraba frente a frente con el criminal.

"Gracias a ti finalmente pude ser materializado" le respondió Surd

"Mi nombre es Naraku. Veo que tenemos un enemigo común".

"Deberíamos unirnos para acabar con él de una vez y para siempre"

Los dos dejan la mansión abandonada luego de realizar un pacto.


	3. EL MAESTRO DEL ENGAÑO

CAPÍTULO III "EL MAESTRO DEL ENGAÑO"

Era el día de la graduación de Hadji en la universidad y todos se encontraban muy contentos por él.

"Muchas felicidades Hadji, finalmente vas a ser un gran criminólogo" Le dijo Jonny.

"¿Qué les pacece si todos nos vamos a celebrar a casa de Jonny?" dijo Jessie.

"No es una mala idea" respondió Race Bannon.

"No se hable más, vámonos"

contestó el dr. Benton.

(Mientras tanto en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad)

"Y bien Surd, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Esto es lo que haremos..."

Surd le contó su plan a Naraku en el oído.

"¡Es un gran plan! Estoy seguro de que finalmente acabaremos con Jonny Quest"

Ambos se retiran con una risa malvada.

(en casa de Jonny)

"Hola a todos, perdón por llegar tarde" dijo Takashi.

Todos estaban contentos por Hadji, pero Jonny había preparado una sorpresa para Hadji.

Jonny le dijo a su padre:

"Papá voy a traer el obsequio, no me tardo"

"Ten cuidado amor" le respondió Jessie.

"Espera Jonny, iré contigo" dijo Takashi

Jessie fue corriendo con Jonny quien se estaba poniendo su chaqueta de cuero negro, lo besó, lo abrazó y le dijo: "Te amo"

Y Jonny le respondió: "No te preocupes, estaré bien"

Jonny tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue por el regalo de Hadji junto con Takashi.

Naraku se encontraba escondido en un callejón obscuro con un vehículo grande.

Vio pasar a Jonny en su auto y decidió perseguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Jonny y Takashi llegaron a la tienda de videojuegos y recogieron el regalo sorpresa de Hadji.

Regresaron a la autopista y fue en ese momento en el que Naraku comenzó a perseguirlos a toda velocidad, impactando en la parte trasera del auto de Jonny.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!" gritó Takashi.

"¡No puede ser, es Naraku!" dijo Jonny gritando.

"¡¿Te sorprende verme de nuevo?!" le gritó Naraku.

Comenzó una dura carrera y el auto de Jonny empezó a dañarse severamente.

Jonny y Takashi intentaron quitarse los cinturones de seguridad; Takashi lo logró

Pero el cinturón de Jonny se atascó, en ese momento le dijo a Takashi:

"¡salta del auto y sálvate!"

"NO, ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!"

"Dile a mi padre y a Hadji que los extrañaré, y a Jessie dile que... La amo...".

Con dolor y sufrimiento, Jonny le dijo a su amigo:

"Adios... Takashi".

Takashi saltó del auto y Jonny se quedó atrapado. Naraku avanzó a toda velocidad, pero su vehículo comenzó a prenderse en llamas y se impactó contra el auto de Jonny, provocando que ambos autos explotaran.

Takashi se tiró al piso lamentándose la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero repentinamente se apareció detrás suyo.

"¿se la creyó?" le preguntó Jonny.

"Funcionó mejor de lo que pensé" le respondió Takashi.

Jonny logró desatorar el cinturón y saltar del auto justo antes de que Naraku se estrellara contra su auto, provocando que Naraku muriera al instante.


	4. SUFRIMIENTO

CAPÍTULO IV "SUFRIMIENTO"

(en casa de Jonny)

"Papá, Jonny y Takashi ya tardaron demasiado. Me estoy preocupando mucho". Dijo Jessie

"Tienes razón, ya duraron demasiado" dijo Hadji.

Race encendió el televisor y aparecieron las noticias locales:

"Buenas noches ciudadanos de Seattle,nos acaban de informar que ocurrió un accidente automovilístico en la carrertera interestatal.

Hay dos autos involucrados que estallaron y una persona fallecida en el lugar..."

"¡NO PUEDE SER, ES EL AUTO DE JONNY!" gritó Jessie llorando y sufriendo.

De repente alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. Hadji fue a abrirla; eran Jonny y Takashi y le pidieron a Hadji que saliera.

"Me alegra que los dos estén sanos y salvos" Les contestó Hadji.

Takashi entró a la casa, pero Jonny se quedó afuera.

"Hadji, necesito que le digas a mi padre y a Race que estoy vivo pero no a Jessie. Quiero que actúen como si yo hubiera muerto porque no quiero que Jessie corra peligro."

"Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Naraku escapó de prisión, me reveló que Surd había sido materializado y dijo que si Surd sabía que yo seguía vivo iría a asesinar a Jessie y a todos ustedes aún después de que él muriera".

Benton preguntó quién estaba en la puerta y Hadji le pidió que viniera. Se alegró al ver que Jonny sobrevivió al accidente.

"No puedo quedarme en la casa, tengo que ocultarme hasta que pueda ser capaz de protegerlos"

"Me duele no tenerte cerca pero es lo mejor para todos".

Takashi estaba consolando a Jessie quien cree que Jonny ha muerto.

"Jessie, Jonny siempre supo que lo amabas y antes de morir él me pidió que te dijera que te amaba, él cuidará de tí donde quiera que esté ahora". Takashi consoló a Jessie con estas palabras antes de despedirse y marcharse a su apartamento.


	5. LA PARTIDA

CAPÍTULO V "LA PARTIDA"

Habían pasado tres días del accidente automovilístico en el que Jonny había "muerto".

Era el día del funeral y Jessie era la persona que más estaba sufriendo y Benton también estaba sufriendo por no decirle la verdad sobre su hijo.

El momento más doloroso fue cuando sepultaron el ataúd y Jessie puso una rosa blanca en el ataúd de Jonny junto con una foto de ellos dos juntos.

"Jamás te olvidaré... mi Jonny"

Dijo Jessie después de que el ataúd bajó a la fosa donde sería sepultado.

(en el apartamento de Takashi)

"Jonny, ¿estás seguro de

lo que estás haciendo? Jessie está sufriendo demasiado".

"Es lo mejor además tengo que protegerlos de algún modo".

"Jonny es hora de que sepas algo muy importante".

Takashi sacó la espada ninja y le pidió que la sostuviera, de repente la espada comenzó a desprender una especie de energía.

"Jonny, esa energía que desprende la espada sólo puede significar una cosa..."

"¿Qué es Takashi?"

"Mejor te lo digo cuando estemos allá".

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Iremos a Japón".

(Guarida de Surd)

"Finalmente acabé con Jonny Quest, pero Naraku está desaparecido. ¿Donde estarà ese infeliz?". Pensó Surd al ver la noticia de aquel accidente automovilístico.

A la mañana siguiente Jonny y Takashi tomaron el primer avión a Japón, pero Jonny decidió llamar a Hadji para despedirse de él, su padre y Race.

Jonny se encontraba en la terminal para abordar el avión y miró hacia atrás pensando: "Jessie, te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos".

Finalmente ambos subieron al avión y despegaron esperando saber que es lo que les depara el destino.


	6. LA LEYENDA RENACE

CAPÍTULO VI "LA LEYENDA RENACE"

"Jonny, por fin llegamos".

Jonny miró por la ventana y efectivamente habían llegado a Tokio, Japón. Al salir del aeropuerto vieron que un auto de color negro los estaba esperando.

"Debe ser el auto de mi padre"dijo Takashi

"¿Estas seguro?" Jonny le preguntó.

"Totalmente"

Ambos subieron su equipaje y abordaron el auto. Para sorpresa de Jonny , el padre de Takashi no vivía en Tokio, sino en una aldea a las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegaron a la casa y abrieron la puerta. El padre de Takashi los estaba esperando.

"Hola. Tú debes ser Jonny Quest, el amigo de mi hijo".

"Es un placer conocerlo, sr. Hayabusa".

"Mejor llámame Ryu. Ryu Hayabusa"

Jonny se sorprendió al saber quién era el padre de Takashi.

"No puede ser. Takashi ¡Tu padre es un ninja!"

"Papá, lo encontramos". dijo Takashi

"¿A quién?"

"A tí. Tú eres el elegido".

"Asi es Jonny. Tú vas a ser el próximo ninja".

Ryu le explicó el por qué de la energía desprendida de la espada ninja.

"Jonny, la razón por la que mi hijo se llevó la espada fue para buscar al elegido".

"Pero, ¿por qué yo?" le preguntó Jonny

"Tú eres alguien noble, dispuesto a dar la vida por los demás" le respondió Ryu

"La leyenda dice que esta espada contiene el espíritu de aquel ninja que salvó a todo Japón. Nuestro clan, el clan Hayabusa fue asignado para proteger la espada y así encontrar al próximo elegido para salvar al mundo".

Pero Jonny le respondió a Ryu:

"Pero no se nada sobre pelear o armas ninja"

Ryu y Takashi decidieron que lo van a entrenar por un largo tiempo para que así pueda ser un verdadero guerrero.


	7. UN NUEVO GUERRERO SURGE

CAPÍTULO VII "UN NUEVO GUERRERO SURGE"

"Ha pasado un año desde que acabé con ese Jonny Quest, pero Naraku también murió. Me encargaré de que la familia de Jonny y su novia paguen por lo que me hicieron".

Dijo Surd.

(en la aldea Hayabusa)

"Jonny, finalmente ha llegado la hora de cumplir con tu destino"

Le dijo Ryu

"Yo me quedaré aquí con mi padre protegiendo la aldea" dijo Takashi

"Bueno, ha llegado la hora de regresar a proteger a mi familia".

Jonny guardaba sus cosas y Ryu vió que se le cayó una fotografía suya en la que está con Jessie.

"Ella es tu novia, ¿cierto?"

"Si, es por ella que hago esto"

"Adios Jonny, y buena suerte en tu camino" le dijo Takashi.

"¡Jonny espera!, esto lo necesitarás para liberar los poderes de la espada"

Ryu se acercó a Jonny y le entregó un antiguo amuleto.

"Adiós y gracias por todo".

Jonny abandonó la aldea despidiéndose de Ryu y Takashi para dirigirse al aeropuerto de Tokio y tomar el primer vuelo para regresar a Estados Unidos.

(en casa del Dr. Benton)

"No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año de aquel accidente en el que Jonny falleció" dijo Jessie

"Lo se. Ese día perdí a mi hijo". Dijo Benton para que Jessie no sospechara de que Jonny sigue con vida.

(en el aeropuerto)

"Finalmente he regresado a casa "dijo Jonny en su mente mientras salía del aeropuerto.

Hadji lo estaba esperando para recogerlo y llevarlo a un apartamento en donde se iría a vivir temporalmente.

(en la guarida de Surd)

Surd buscaba el libro de magia negra japonesa que Naraku había robado para hacerse lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir a los seres queridos de Jonny Quest.

"Al fin lo encontré".

Surd usó el hechizo de los 7 demonios para tener un poder muy grande y convertirse en un monstruo despiadado.

(en el apartamento de Jonny)

Jonny desempacó sus cosas en el apartamento y sacó la espada y el amuleto que Ryu le había otorgado. Tomó la espada y volvió a desprender la misma energía que desprendió la primera vez que la tomó.

"Qué extraño. El amuleto desprendió la misma energía que la espada"

Jonny notó que en el mango de la espada había una ranura. Tenía la misma forma que la del amuleto que le dió Ryu.

Insertó el amuleto en la ranura de la espada y liberó al espíritu que se encontraba dentro.

"Tú debes ser el nuevo elegido. Soy Kurama, el antiguo guerrero ninja. Y,¿ quién eres tú"

"Jonny Quest, el elegido".

"Veo que finalmente te encontraron luego de 700 años. De ahora en adelante yo seré tu mentor".

Kurama le otorgó sus poderes y se transformó en el nuevo ninja que salvaría al mundo. Jonny se sorprendió al ver su traje ninja completamente negro.

"Esto es perfecto, no tendré que preocuparme por que descubran mi identidad".


End file.
